


Come back and tell me why, I'm feeling like I missed you all this time

by Azad_Gadin



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Oneshot, tyrelliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azad_Gadin/pseuds/Azad_Gadin
Summary: Angsty little oneshot about Elliot & Tyrell sorting out their feelings. Happy ending though as always
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Come back and tell me why, I'm feeling like I missed you all this time

**Author's Note:**

> Since I can't seem to be able to find inspiration for any of my ongoing series, have this oneshot instead.

“That day, when you offered me the job at Evil corp?”

“Yes.”

“You loved me back then?”

“You know I did.”

-

It is time to pack up. Pack up and leave and not look back. Grieve what could have been, but later.

Now, run. One foot in front of the other, towards the light until it’s close enough to blind.

Burn everything out and start fresh.

You know he will not miss you. You know you will never stop missing him.

-

“So, when you said I belonged with you…”

“Yes, Elliot. I meant in my bed.”

“Did Robot know?”

“Ask him.”

“He said you guys fucked.”

“I thought it was you. Now I know better.”

“Do you regret it?”

“Us? Never.”

“What then?”

“I want you to love me. I don’t want scraps anymore.”

“He is not scraps.”

“He is not all of you.”

“It’s all I can give.”

-

The food is bad and you’re lonely. Everyone is loud and you feel old.

Maybe he will look for you. Maybe he will feel sad that you’re gone.

You scoff at your coffee. He doesn’t have a conscience.

How can one forget a lover’s touch? What kind of person throws people away and never looks back?

The kind who forgets and reinvents themself. The kind who has many faces so none of them has to truly live.

Tyrell loves every single one of them.

How do you forget a God?

-

“I can’t fucking do this with you, man. You put me on a fucking pedestal. And then you want me to do all this romance shit and _touch_ you, all the fucking time. I’m sick of it”

“Sick of me?”

“Yes, I’m sick of you! You got that?”

“There is no need to be cruel.”

“I’m not cruel. You, my dude, are overly fucking emotional, I can’t say shit without you twisting my words. I got enough problems without you adding up to them.”

“Do you want me to go?”

“What the hell do you think?!”

-

You are an idiot, Tyrell Wellick. Your heart is broken, and you put every crack there yourself. No, he did…and you thanked him for it.

I don’t wanna be alone. How can he stand being alone?

-

“Why’d you do that, kiddo?”

“You heard him. Because I’m cruel, apparently.”

“I’m part of you, so don’t lie to me, it’s pointless. We’ll be here all day.”

“He was getting on my nerves.”

“Remember how it was when nobody gave enough of a fuck about you to even be close enough to do that?”

“I don’t because people always try. I want them to stop. Stay out of my business. See me, realize I’m crazy, keep it moving.”

“I told you not to lie.”

“I don’t love him.”

“Sure about that, kid?”

“He’s gone, nothing I can do about it.”

“He didn’t even turn off his GPS. He wants you to find him.”

“And do what? Get on my knees, suck his dick, apologize?”

“It’s a start.”

-

When he stands before you, you don’t want to smile. But your body betrays you, his presence feels like cold water after a burn.

“Stop sulking. Come home with me.”

-

“So, you loved me all this time?”

“How many more times are you going to ask? Yes, Elliot. And you loved me for none of it.”

“You really think that. Wow, you’re dumber than you look.”

“Fuck you.”

Now it’s Elliot’s body doing the betraying, saying the words he can’t. Has anyone ever touched you like that, Tyrell? Why else, if not love. Why is it not enough for you?

“I need you to say it. And don’t ask me what or why”

“I wasn’t going to. You gotta do something for me first though. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Forgive me.”

You don’t want to. You already have. You want him to suffer. He already has.

He is no God, and neither are you or anyone else, but love can be godly and maybe this is what you were feeling this whole time.

This is what brings the light. Maybe, you can reinvent yourself together.

As long as “forgive” doesn’t mean “forget”.

“Depends on whether you will actually apologize.”

“And here I thought crawling around on my knees with your dick in my mouth would be enough.”

“Mr Robot?”

“Nah, just me man. Robot is too pissed with me to come out.”

“As he should be.”

“Fuck both of yall.”

“We are straying further from an apology. But yes, I forgive you.”

“Cool.”

“Cool…”

“Tyrell…”

“Hm?”

“I love you. Not since back then, but right now. Is that enough?”

“Will you say it to me every day?”

“As much as you want.”

“You won’t forget?”

“I promise. And if I do, Robot will kick my ass. Sound fair?”

“It does.”

“Don’t run away from me again.”

“Don’t push me and I won’t. Sounds fair?”

“It does.”


End file.
